


We have always been three

by rei_tsuki28



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_tsuki28/pseuds/rei_tsuki28
Summary: Things could be strange for others, not for them, they had never realized that it was, of course it was natural, there had always been three, even though this situation had made him aware, it was a bit confusing at first.
Relationships: Amaya/Connor/Greg (PJ Masks)
Kudos: 6





	We have always been three

Things could be strange for others, not for them, they had never realized that it was, of course it was natural, there had always been three, even though this situation had made him aware, it was a bit confusing at first.

The night they were chosen to be heroes they became friends, the three were always neighbors, classmates, but that secret united them even more, fighting at night against villains, to save the day, for years they had sealed their friendship with fire They were 16 now, they went to high school, each one was good at something, Connor was a soccer player and the team leader, also an athlete, Amaya was very smart, had the best average in school, soccer player and editor of the school magazine and Greg was a professional swimmer, Connor thought he was like a fish, as natural in the water as his fear of water.

The three of them had had romantic relationships that ended in failure, Connor was practically harassed by the girls at school, and Greg thought that Amaya was bothered by this, even though he did not know why he felt the same about this situation, was he jealous for Amaya , no? He did not know for whom of the two he felt this way, it was not easy to distinguish the feelings when it comes to your best friends.

Remember when Connor got angry when he told him about an incident after a swimming competition, a boy, from another school, kissed him without warning, although of course it was only a curiosity at the time, Greg never considered going to something else with a Boy, even though I had to accept he was really very attractive, it was really lengthening, Connor didn't see him that way, he stopped talking to him for a couple of weeks, Greg thought he was jealous, Was he kidding? Amaya did not remain without questioning, Are you bi, right? Faced with the obvious non-rejection of the kiss, it did not happen, just an anecdote and maybe it was bi.

Amaya was a little understood girl, her level of intelligence was somewhat intimidating for boys and sometimes this was reason to think that she was unattractive, hell, you're so hot, they had told her more than once Connor and Greg, they said it just because They were her best friends, she thought, right? But it was fun to see how they got angry when a boy flirted with her, and of course if he became her boyfriend they said he was an idiot.

Greg knew Amaya didn't like his last girlfriend, was it jealousy? Maybe just his imagination, but during the school holidays he had gone to Paris to visit his girlfriend and a drawing course, and in the last days before returning to Tarabiscoville he found out that Connor and Amaya had a new relationship ... between them He was fine, he was happy for them, he also felt jealous at such news that they made by video call, he felt left out.

Amaya thought that Greg had gotten angry with them, and things had gone from bad to worse, before returning, he broke up with his girlfriend, Connor did not want to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend, he did not want to see them sad he decided after the welcome Talk to him, luckily there was no mission that night, after dinner I called him to go for a walk and talk, although Greg seemed not to want to accept.

After talking and clarifying that both would not leave him and would be there for him always, they arrived at Greg's house, Connor had always been impulsive, he was only grateful that it was late at night, then, because when Greg entered his house he He pulled the wrist leaving him in front of him and kissed him, Greg was practically paralyzed, and Connor reacted after a couple of minutes, the green-eyed boy saw him seriously before entering his house and closing the door in his face without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Greg, I'm so sorry," Connor managed to say before he disappeared over the lintel.  
He did not know why he had done it, this was strange, but since he was with Amaya he knew that something was missing, did he also love Greg? The eyes do not hit them all night as he would explain to Amaya, what excuse would he give Greg.

For her part, Amaya couldn't sleep, Connor hadn't answered her messages regarding Greg, it really hurt that Greg felt displaced, she loved him too, she didn't know how to explain it, Greg had the same opportunity as Connor with her, only that Connor dared to tell him his feelings first, how to explain to your boyfriend that you also love his best friend? How do you explain to your best friend that you love him as your boyfriend?

Greg did not understand why Connor had kissed him, he would not hurt Amaya, he had also wanted to kiss her, but he would not hurt Connor, this was confusing, was he in love with both of them?  
That night the three of them realized that they were not two, that they had always been three.


End file.
